


Eskimo Kisses

by Mirlinish



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Eskimo Kisses, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2014-05-21
Packaged: 2018-01-25 23:44:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1666853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirlinish/pseuds/Mirlinish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baras are supposed to eskimo kiss.. That's what they are made for.</p><p>It's a drabble...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eskimo Kisses

The tip of a cold nose gently pressed against the crook of Erwin Smith’s neck. Too concentrated on his work the lieutenant hadn’t heard the person coming in. He knew who it was thought, Mike Zacharias, and he didn’t mind him distracting him. 

Mike trailed his nose up all the way to Erwin’s earlobe and the lieutenant followed the movement in his thoughts. His eyes closed slowly and he tilted his head a little to the side, making way for Mike’s touch. He could hear Mike’s breathing rhythm when Mike moved the tip of his nose behind Erwin’s ear.

A deep inhale of air indicated that the squad leader was taking in his scent. Something that Erwin knew Mike normally only did when meeting new people. However Mike had picked up the habit of taking in Erwin’s scent more often than others. It was a strange habit, but during the time he stopped bothering about it and embraced it, turning it into a ritual whenever they were alone.

“Are you done with your work?” Mike’s breath ghosted of Erwin’s ear when he whispered the words into it.

“Not yet.” Erwin replied. He turned his head to look at Mike. Their noses brushed against each other, but instead of pulling away both of them pressed the tips together.

Mike let the tip of his nose gently run over the bridge of Erwin’s and back down, before pressing his forehead against Erwin’s and keeping their noses connected.

With their eyes locked, Erwin reached for the rigid hair on the blonde’s chin. His heartbeat was speeding up, just like his breathing rhythm. Mike was able to do such a thing, making Erwin long for the blonde’s touch.

He noticed Mike’s lips coming closer to his, in an attempted to kiss him, but instead of leaning in Erwin pulled slightly back, without detaching their foreheads and noses. It wasn’t as if he didn’t want to kiss the male. He was afraid he wouldn’t be able to pull back afterwards. He still had some work to finish before he could allow himself getting pulled into Mike’s touch.

He could see the surprise in Mike’s eyes and smiled gentle in return. Playfully he brushed the tip of his nose against Mike’s a few times in a quick motion and chuckled. “In about one hour.” He whispered with his rough voice. 

Mike seemed to be satisfied with the answer. His mouth corners curled into a smile and he slowly pulled away. “Your room.” He replied and stepped away. Without another word he left the office, leaving Erwin alone with his work.


End file.
